1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to chewable pet toys, and in particular to such toys which bounce, roll, spin, oscillate and wobble and always return to an upright orientation when used on a level surface.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Pet toys have long been available in numerous sizes and shapes for providing amusement to various pets. Chewable rubber toys are particularly popular with dogs. Many of these chewable toys remain static when dropped or thrown on a playing surface and, as such, are not particularly interesting to a pet such as a dog.
Although some toys have been designed to bounce and roll, and some have even been designed to remain upright, these conventional toys typically have a multi-component construction which involves assembly of the various parts and are generally expensive to produce.
Accordingly, a need exists for a self-righting, chewable pet toy which is of simple, economical construction and which produces a wide variety of motions, including rolling, bouncing, spinning, oscillating and wobbling.